1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductive cooking device, and in particular to reducing disturbance radiation in such a device.
2. Background Information
An inductive cooking device is known from DE-OS 37 23 485. Such an inductive cooking device contains a heating coil which is fed from a generator with an alternating current of approximately 5 to 30 at a frequency in the range of 20 to 30 kHz. The heating coil generates currents by induction in the sides of a pan placed above the cooking (hot) plate which heats the items to be cooked placed in the pan. Due to the relatively high power involved of 300 to 6000 W, such cooking devices produce magnetic leakage (stray) fields which can interfere with consumer electric devices such as radio receivers, located in the vicinity of the cooking area. Therefore, a way of minimizing such stray fields are required.
It is known to surround the entire cooking device with a protective screen (shielding). However, this screen must have an opening in the region of the cooking plate on which the pan is placed because otherwise the induction field cannot emerge and pass into the cooking pan. This unavoidable opening leads to stray fields being emitted, in particular on upper harmonic waves of the operating frequency.